From practice it is already known that in a control device of a transmission, parameters are stored, with whose help gearshifts can be controlled or regulated. With the help of these parameters gearshifts can be harmonized, for example, with various types of motorization or various driving styles. Thus, from practice it is already known to store in a transmission control device sets of parameters which enable comfortable gearshifts, and sets of parameters which enable sporty gearshifts to be carried out.